Campus God Loki (Restart)
by Da Ma-Niac
Summary: Everyone knows campus kings and campus queens. Campus gods? Not so much. The good half of Aesir now entered a flashy New York high school. As if normal high schooler issues weren't enough, a young god in the body of a teenager is a sitting duck for ambitious Infernals and Laguna. But help will come from the Umbra Witches and an unexpected ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

 **To all of you who followed me for Bayonetta stories, I am sorry to tell you that they have all been deleted. All of them. They simply got too ridiculous. So I am starting a new project. It is just Bayonetta, no cross over with others. At least not for now.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A taxi slows down to a halt in front of an apartment block.

"We're here," the taxi driver said.

"Thank you," a fifteen year old boy in the back seat said as he fumbled in his pockets, "wait for it."

He pulls out his wallet and pays the driver before getting off the taxi. He walk to the back and takes out his luggage. The name "Loki Jefferson" is spray painted on both. He waved the taxi goodbye before taking his stuff inside.

"Man," Loki muttered, "this is difficult."

The apartment block seemed old and run down on the outside. After entering, Loki saw it was old and run down on the inside. Despite the obvious age of the building, it is still kept clean and tidy. A receptionist at the desk, a middle aged woman, looks up at him.

"Hey love," Loki said, "name's Loki Jefferson. Renting the a room in this building."

The old woman frowned, "Don't call me love. You're too young to be a playboy."

"Eh?" Loki blurted, "A playboy?"

"Don't play dumb," the woman said sternly, "your pretty words won't get you out of paying rent."

"Come on," Loki said, "I just want to keys to my room."

The woman looked at him suspiciously as she handed her the keys.

"Thank you," he said.

Loki then took his stuff into the elevator.

"A playboy?" he muttered to himself, "Me?"

He looked down at his black trousers, letterman jacket and pendant. He then glanced at a mirror in the elevator. Spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes stared looked back at him. A nice firm body and a bishie face were a nice addition.

"I ain't half bad," he smirked as he fingered the golden pendant hanging around his neck, "looks like a decent start for my vacation in the human world."

Sound odd? Because Loki isn't human. Not a regular one at least. He was once the good half of Aesir, the God of Chaos who ruled over the human world, using the Eyes of the World. In the distant past, Aesir pitied the naiveté of humanity. He split his powers into two, the Left Eye of Darkness and the Right Eye of Light. But in doing so, Aesir split himself into Loki and Loptr. Then shit happened. In short, Loptr is gone and Loki remained. The Eyes of the World have been erased, so there was no need for the God of Chaos. Thus, Loki reincarnated as a human to take a break in their world.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice incredulously.

Loki snapped out of his self-admiration and looked at the speaker. He is a man of Asian descent, indicated by his shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. The man is quite tall, almost a head taller than Bayonetta, which is very unusual for an Asian. He wore black military style trousers, leather shoes and an open jacket with a white shirt and red tie. He too dragged a ton of stuff.

"Um, nothing," Loki replied as he glanced at the level indicator, "huh, sixth floor."

"Yeah," the man replied, "I thought I had room 606. Turns out it was 909."

"Ah," Loki nodded, "okay."

The lift stopped at the seventh floor. Loki gathers his stuff and walks out.

"Well," he said, "see you around."

"Yeah man," the man replied, "see ya."

The elevator door closed.

"What a weirdo," Loki muttered, "thank god he lives two floors above me."

The good half of Aesir then smirked, "Pfft, I am a god myself. I can deal with anything the human world can throw at me."

A piercing scream filtered out from behind a door.

"Hawa?" Loki managed to blurt before the said door, 703, burst open and a girl runs out.

The girl wasn't looking in the direction she was running, because she crashed right into Loki and knocked him over.

"Ugh," Loki moaned as he sat up, "what the fuck?"

"I am so sorry," a woman came out after her, "she just had a nightmare."

"Eh?" Loki said, "I'm fine."

"It's not a nightmare!" the girl sobbed, "It's real!"

"Now, now," the woman coaxed as she hugged the girl, "there are no such things as demons. Right, sir?"

"Ah," Loki quickly nodded, "of course not. Not in this golden age of science."

The woman pulled the reluctant girl back into the room.

"Man," Loki shook his head as he unlocked the door to his room, "I take back what I said. The human world is tougher than I expected."

* * *

A few minutes later, Loki lies down on his bed.

"Finally, I got all my stuff sorted out," he said, "I have a few hours to kill. May as well explore the area."

He sits up on the bed, "But first, the problem with the demon."

Jumping off, Loki creates a glowing blue seal. Walking through it, he vanishes from sight. Only a reflection in the mirror betrayed his presence. For Loki hard entered Purgatorio, the dimension parallel to the human world. His hair turned silver and his eye ice blue.

"Let's get this party started," he grinned, "right, boys?"

He jumps out of the window, grabs onto the ledge and swings up. Loki then lands on the wall of the building, standing on the vertical surface s if it was flat ground.

"Alright punters," he said, "I've got a busy schedule, so make it quick."

A strange creature flew towards him. It is primarily purple and red in colour, though a few streaks of others are present. It has a large eye in the middle of three fang lined mandibles. The demonic bad hissed at him. Loki smirked as he takes out his phone. He points it at the creature, as if taking a picture. An app opens, displaying an image of the creature on a background of parchment. The title said "Fury, Gatherer of Rancor". A block of text read:

 _"A demonic bird that gathers in Inferno's Johnson Forest. It possesses the wings of a bat, head of the Dragon, and tail of a snake. It visits the bedroom of hysteric humans nightly, caws in their ears until they weaken and die, then they devour their flesh. There are some who have tried to escape from its curse, but its terrifying cyclops gaze ensnares its target as if it were petrified."_

"Yo nigga," Loki said, "you got nothing better to do than pick on some little girl?"

The Inferno demon opened its jaws wide and growled.

"Come at me, bro," Loki smirked.

The Fury charged at Loki. Loki smirked as he simply jumped to the side. He simultaneously pulls out a blue and gold card from his pocket. A blue aura gathered around them. The Infernal turned around, ready to attack again.

"Too late, punter," Loki grinned, "this was one bet you shouldn't have made."

He flicks the card at the demon. Upon impact, the Fury shuddered before disintegrating into red powder.

"Another notch on my tally board," Loki congratulated himself, "man, that wasn't even hard."

Red portals open in the ground behind him. Turning around, three more Fury's emerge from them. Loki smirked as he takes out several cards.

"Let's party!" Loki exclaimed as the demons charged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Concrete Jungles**

As the first rays of the morning light filtered into Loki's room, his alarm clock went off, it's loud ringing waking the teenager. Loki grunted as he swiped at the clock with his hand. The clock is knocked onto the ground and stops. The display showed 8:00 am, however.

"Ugh," he moaned as he sat up, "I shouldn't have stayed up so late. I ain't gonna be in tip top condition today."

Loki get off his bed and undergoes the morning procedure of brushing his teeth, brushing his hair and getting dressed. Pair of loose fitting jeans and a

"Now, for breakfast," he said, "l recall there was a convenience store not far from here. I'll go down to grab a pie and chocolate milk. I gotta buy school supplies too."

Obviously, his parents wouldn't approve of the act, claiming it was unhealthy. But what they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to eat pie and chocolate milk every day. Just today.

Okay, maybe a few times in the future. That stuff is breakfast worthy of a god.

"Alright," he said as he picked up his bag, "time to go."

Loki exits his apartment and heads towards the elevator. The door to his right opens and the girl from last night came out, her mother trailing behind.

"Hey kid," Loki said, "did the demons bother you again?"

"Nope," she smiled innocently, "they're all gone."

"Good to hear," Loki replied, "well, I gotta go."

Loki resumed his journey to the elevator. To think that in this day and age, there exist people who can see into Purgatorio. People with such spiritual powers are now rare. In the past, there were many who can see the angels of Paradiso and demons of Inferno. Some honed their skills in the Dark Arts, became close to Inferno and eventually became Umbra Witches. Others had affinity for the Light and Paradiso, and became Lumen Sages. Some do not develop an affinity for either, and become regular sorcerers and wizards. But the vast majority never realize their potential and remain as mundane humans. That wasn't the problem these days. The problem was that many don't even have potential. It was refreshing to see a modern human who can see into the other dimensions from the Trinity of Realities.

But it was more of a curse than a blessing, as that girl found out the hard way. Demons tend to harass those with spiritual powers, and angels weren't any better, in behavior or looks. Few angels of Paradiso looked human and only one, the First Sphere seraph known as Joy, looked like a human who isn't disfigured.

Stepping into the elevator, Loki exhaled.

"Boy," he said, "I think I should switch the chocolate milk for coffee or something. I got a feeling that the demons I dealt with last night won't be the last ones. Must I balance demon hunting with study? Not that I really need to study."

Well…being a God of Chaos does have its benefits. For one, he can use Remembrance of Time. Defined as supernatural occurrences that allows individual to view things from the past as they truly happened, untainted by history. Like a photographic memory, only god-tiered. Using the ability, Loki memorised every page of every text book and notebook he read or wrote. No exam or assignment could stop him. They were originally created when Aesir decided that existence should be preserved despite the unending flow of time. He created them from his observations of the human world to try and remember every detail of human life. As time passed, even he forgot where he placed all of them.

The elevator dinged as he reached ground floor. Stepping out of the elevator, he deliberately avoided eye contact with the cranky receptionist. Her bad attitude didn't help business.

Loki walks out of the door and looks up and down the street. The apartment block is situated on a street, near the outer edges of the city. Not far away, Loki sees a petrol station. Not a convenience store, but he will get what he needs there. Loki walks slowly to the petrol station. He is in no rush, after all.

Loki takes a pie and a cup of coffee before walking to the counter.

"Just these," he said.

After paying the man, he turned to walk away. That is when he saw a very strange sight. A woman in a tight fitting jacket, short pleated skirt, high heels and stockings walked in. Her outfit is primarily blue and black. Glowing blue strips are placed at various points in her outfit. A large antenna like construct protruded from a headphone like structure which covered her ears. The strange thing about the woman is that two of the strips ran down her face from under her eye, starting at her cheekbones and ending at her jawline. That and that her eyes looked like camera lens, with no whites, giving off a creepy-ass aura. Her skin is also white and plastic in texture. And she walked with a mechanical, slightly jerky gait. A large golden clock is fixed to her chest, its antiquated design out of place with her futuristic features.

The android paid scant attention to the staring Loki and proceeded to walk through the petrol stations store. She stopped in front of a fridge and bent over slightly. The android opened the freezer and took out the six pack and scanned the barcode before returning to the front.

The storekeeper was obviously confused as well, "Umm, how can I help you?"

"Paying for number one," the android said, her voice surprisingly human, though synthetic undertones can still be heard, "and this."

The storekeeper looked out. The car in the lot is a third generation Chevrolet Camaro. It was primarily black, though blue coloured streaks are also present. The android swiped a card and proceeded to press the buttons on the machine.

"I won't take the receipt," she said as she turned around and exited.

Loki continued watching, dumbstruck, as the machine left the store and headed to the car. It opened the door and entered the front seat. The man in the car revved the engines before driving off.

"Technology," Loki said as he exited the store, "she is a masterpiece of engineering. I wonder who built her. Unable to get a real woman?"

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, Loki felt much better. Caffeine is such a powerful substance. The ex-god proceeded to shopping for necessary supplies. Notebooks, pencils, pens, all that standard stuff. Maybe a laptop. That would be nice. No, he didn't have the money. At least not yet. High on his priority is to get a job. His parents weren't high in the tax bracket and his scholarship didn't cover the costs of everything.

Walking through the store, Loki picked up the items he needed. But just as his hand made contact with a notebook, another hand did as well.

"Huh?" he looked up.

"I got this first," the other person snapped.

The other person is a woman, in her early twenties. She is very tall, at least two metres, with long white hair which reached her back. Dressed in an elegant outfit of long black pants, high heels and a coat which exposed her shoulders, she appeared very lady like.

"Wait," Loki said.

"For wait?" the woman asked.

"You're Jeanne!" Loki exclaimed.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Bayonetta's friend," Loki replied, "Jeanne. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah?" the woman asked, "And who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

The woman is Jeanne. She and Bayonetta are Umbra Witches, the last two known survivors. Five centuries ago, the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages fought in a series of battles known as the Clan Wars, triggered by the birth of a child with parents from either side. The girl was Bayonetta, or Cereza, as she was known by those close to her. The Lumen Sages were wiped from existence, but the Umbra Witches fared little better. Balder, who survived the conflict and was possessed by the evil god Loptr, started the Witch Hunts. And thus the Umbra Witches were wiped from existence by paranoid people. Except for Jeanne and Bayonetta, of course. The former disguised herself and escaped while the latter was sealed away.

"I am Loki," Loki replied, "we met at Noatun. Remember how we kicked Loptr's ass?"

"It's you," Jeanne muttered, "wow, it's been fifteen years already. You were born here, right?"

"How'd you know?" Loki frowned.

"Bayonetta saw one of cards float out of a pram," Jeanne answered, "and figured that you'd be around. But man, it's been a while. Want to catch up over a cup of coffee?"

"Any more coffee and I will go hyperactive, love," Loki smiled, "but okay."

* * *

The Umbra Witch and Chaos god sat in a café. The former had a latte while the latter a hot chocolate.

"So," Jeanne asked, "how is the human world? I do recall you saying you want to take a break, now that humanity didn't need you anymore."

Loki snorted, "Humanity never needed me in the first place. It is better for them to stumble and pick themselves up than for them to live under the thumb of me and Loptr."

Jeanne sipped her coffee, "Pity Loptr didn't share your beliefs."

"Weeell," Loki said, "he is pure evil, so…"

"You didn't answer my question," Jeanne said, "I am interested to hear your opinions on humanity."

Loki grimaced, "Humanity is highly polarised into those who are very good. Saint like people who are better than the Angels of Paradiso. And those who are as evil as any demon from Inferno. Of course, there is a wide spectrum in between. It is a real pity that overall, humans lean to the evil side."

"It is understandable," Loki takes a sip of his hot chocolate, "because five hundred years ago, I escaped into the future. Meaning that for five hundred years, humanity was influenced solely of Loptr. Usually, this wouldn't mean much, but Loptr has been using the evil in man's heart to grow stronger while increasing the evil in mankind's heart. Rinse and repeat, we have modern humanity. I must say, humans are smarter than I imagined. Building these great constructs that rival the architecture of Paradiso."

Jeanne nodded, "An honest evaluation. How has it been for you?"

"I reincarnated myself into a rather poor family," Loki shrugged, "but that's okay. I've been blazing my way through school and got a scholarship."

"Ah," Jeanne seemed impressed, "which school?"

"The Saint Aquinas High School," Loki replied, "that new flashy school which finished construction last year."

Jeanne leaned forward, "What a coincidence. I am going there to be a teacher."

Loki gave her the "what-the-fuck" look.

"Don't look at me like that," Jeanne said, "I have been a teacher for centuries. I am highly qualified. I have degrees in three countries right now."

"Okay," Loki smiled, "I'll take your word for it. How's Bayonetta going?"

"Very well," Jeanne said, "Balder appeared in the dreams of the Vigrid elite and told them Bayonetta is his daughter. She inherited the Ithavoll Group and is currently living in Isla Del Sol."

"That guy," Loki laughed, "really cares about his dear sweet child, eh?"

"Bayonetta is his daughter," Jeanne responded, "of course he'd care."

"So," asked Loki, "what is the new high school like?"

"It is named after Thomas Aquinas," Jeanne explained, "who is the patron saint of academics. So I guess it will be an uptight and upright Catholic school."

"Damn it!" Loki cursed, "I thought I was going to have a fun high school life now that I moved from my parents!"

"Tsk, tsk," Jeanne shook her head, "you are a naughty boy."

Just then, the android that Loki saw earlier sauntered past them, carrying a lot of stationery and catching the attention of many.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jeanne.

"A machine of sorts," Loki said, "shaped after the female human. A creation of a mad scientist who can't get a girl?"

"If the said scientist is rich enough to do the research necessary," Jeanne said, "and to actually build something that sophisticated, he'd be rich enough to have a fucking harem. No, I say the creator is a mad scientist trying to push the boundaries of engineering."

"Well," Loki shrugged, "I hope he doesn't create an army of Terminators bent on annihilating mankind. We'd be hard pressed to beat them all."

"Anyway," Jeanne said, "it was nice talking to you. I have to go now."

The Umbra Witch stands up and walks away.

* * *

Jeanne walks to the carpark of the shopping centre. As she straddled her motorbike, she saw the machine again. The robot is accompanied by an Asian man. He is very tall, about the same height as Luka, and made the android look like a child. She looked down to her motorbike, but a glint caught her eye. Both the man and the machine carried antiquated golden watches.

Jeanne continued looking until they both entered the car and drove off.

Jeanne shrugged and revved her motorbike before riding away in the opposite direction. She isn't going to judge another person for the choice of company he prefers.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day of School**

A week after preparations, Loki walks up to the gates of Saint Aquinas High School. He stops after walking in the gates, looking at the buildings before him. The administration building on front of him is of concrete construction, supplemented by metal pillars and glass windows. Other buildings nearby are of a similar design, only with smaller windows. The flashy new school was built in the outer regions of New York to ease demand on inner city schools.

Signs were laid out along walkways, pointing to different routes. Following the year 10 route, Loki kept walking until he entered a sports hall. Lots of other people his age are gathered there as well. Tables are laid out around the hall, manned by various teachers.

Behind them, the tall Asian guy who lived in the same apartment walked by. The robot Loki and Jeanne saw walked behind him, at his left. Another one, with a black and orange color scheme on her clothes instead, walked to his right. Their hairstyles also differed. The black and blue one has blue, slightly curly hair which reached her shoulders. The black and orange one has long unrestrained hair, resembling a plume of flame that ran down her head to her waist. They captured the attention of many people, but they didn't seem to care. The robots appeared to function as assistants, as they carried a laptop and lots of cables while the man himself was empty handed.

"Hey," Loki said as he walked to him, "it's you."

"Hello again," he said, "kid."

"It's Loki," Loki said, "Loki Jefferson."

"Dae-jeong Nam," the man replied.

"You moved out of the apartment?" Loki asked.

"Yeah," Dae-jeong replied, "to a new house at the edge of the city. Well, it isn't that new. It's been around for a long time and it's just been renovated."

Loki looked at the robots, "You built them?"

"Yeah," Dae-jeong said, "pretty, aren't they? The blue one is Eveshka and the orange is Kuzunoha. Ao Ding is at home."

"If they had human skin color, human eyes and actually blinked," Loki said, "yes. Right now, they're just creepy. Oh, don't forget that they have the creepy smile when they are not talking."

"Whatever," Dae-jeong replied as he pointed to the next table to his left, "go and get your timetable. My job here isn't done."

"What was your job?" asked Loki.

"Testing the supercomputers," Dae-jeong replied, "gotta go."

Dae-jeong left the building, his robots following him. Loki watched him leave before walking over to the table, occupied by an old looking guy. He told him his surname and the guy pulled out his timetable and handed him another sheet of paper. Loki looks down at his subjects. English, mathematics, social studies and science were his core subjects, which cannot be changed for year 10. But computer sciences was one of his electives, along with Japanese and art. Looking at the sheet, Loki saw that he is to go to his home room.

He walked out of the hall and headed to the building, which was one on the other side of the school. Loki headed that way. As he ascended a flight of stairs, he heard several voices. One of them was frightened while the others were vicious. Loki sped up his steps. As he reached the second floor, he saw the source of the sound. Three people stood around one person, surrounding him.

The three are stereotypical jerk football player bullies, being tall and muscular. They are dressed semi-formally, in linen shirts and trousers. But the classy clothes did little to hide their brutal manner.

The person in the middle looked weak and nerdy. He is a head shorter than Loki and is considerably thinner. The person wore a white shirt and long pants, topped with thick frame glasses.

A vein in Loki's head pulsed. These bullies are pathetic. It takes three of them to corner and threaten one little nerdy kid. Why a kid is in a high school is beyond him, but it didn't change the fact that the bullies are cowards who won't face someone of their own caliber. Loki wondered whether they'd be such "tough guys" if they faced Gomorrah or Scolopendra. Or laid eyes on the freaky form of Iustitia. Yeah, see them be tough then, fuckin' morons. Loki could almost see Loptr's evil aura on the bullies. It isn't surprising, for the world existed with only the evil side of Aesir existing for half a millennia. Loki figured that it'll take at least that long for humans to regain the balance between good and evil.

"Hey you!" Loki called out.

"What?" the lead bully asked as he turned.

"Nice weather," Loki pointed to sky, "don't you think it is a shame to waste it bullying a damn kid? How old is he anyway? Ten? Eleven?"

"Twelve," the nerdy kid said, "I skipped three grades."

"Yeah," Loki said, "three big jocks taking on a freaking twelve year old. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

"What?" one of the lackey's said, "You gonna take his place?"

"Hell yeah nigga," Loki said, "fight me. Here and now!"

"There will be no fighting!" a female voice said.

The jocks turned to the speaker, shrinking back when they saw who is was. A tall woman, approximately eight feet high, towered before them. Long white hair, glasses and a stern look.

"Jeanne," Loki uttered.

"It'll be Miss Johnson to you," Jeanne said, "Loki. Now get your asses to your homeroom!"

"Tch," the lead bully said before turning to Loki, "this ain't over yet!"

But under the pissed off glare of Jeanne that sent chills down even the former God of the Chaos Realm's spine, nobody would mess around. The three bullies slunk off, leaving for another floor in the building.

"Well kid," Jeanne said, "come to the homeroom."

Loki nodded and followed her into the room, as did the nerdy kid.

"Hey kid," Loki said, "what is your name?"

"Eh?" the kid said, adjusting his glasses, "Bob Kerrigan."

"Well, Bob," Loki said, "nice meeting you."

"Thanks for helping," Bob said, "I appreciate it."

"Heh," Loki shrugged, "Jean – I mean Miss Johnson – did most of the work."

Loki and Bob took seats next to each other. About ten other people were in the class.

"Alright, class 10C," Jeanne said, "I want you to be familiar with each other. So I want you all to stand up and do a short intro."

She looked over to Loki, "Loki, since we already know each other, you go first."

"Huh?" Loki blurted, "Okay."

Loki stands up and begins his intro, "Hello class, I am Loki Jefferson. Nice to meet you. I am not a hundred percent sure of what I want my future to be like, so I have taken computer sciences, art and Japanese."

"That'll do," Jeanne nodded before turning to Bob, "you're next."

"Hi," he said cheerfully, "I am Bob Kerrigan. Twelve years old and hoping to get into Harvard to be a theoretical physicist. That is why my electives are introductory physics, introductory chemistry and advanced mathematics."

Loki nodded, impressed. This kid is going to be something great. But then and again, many great people in history begun as insignificant individuals as well. Loki has studied human history with great interest, catching up with the five centuries he missed, so he knows for sure. The introductions went on until everyone in the class has introduced themselves. Similar things went on in other classes of the day, with the addition of getting a quick glance at the upcoming curriculum for the subject.

* * *

At the end of the day, Loki left the school and headed back home on the bus. After he stepped out, he walked towards the apartment block he lived. Suddenly, powerful hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an alley. Loki struggled, but wasn't strong enough to break out.

"This is the little fuck?" asked a voice.

"Yeah," said another, "this is the stupid kid who got in our way."

As soon as he was released, Loki stood up and looked around. He was surrounded by the three bullies who picked on Bob Kerrigan earlier. Only this time, they had a lot of friends with them. All of them are rugged, vicious and belligerent. Except for one man. Loki looked at him. He is well dressed, wearing an expensive, well-tailored suit and sported a stylish haircut. His open front suit revealed a white shirt and blue silk tie.

"So," Loki asked, throwing his hands up in confusion, "what is the meaning of this?"

The well-dressed man smirked, "You know what this is about, Loki."

"Actually, mate," Loki raised an eyebrow, "I haven't the fucking slightest."

The man laughed. He then looked at Loki maliciously, "Then your head must be so thick, it will be okay if I knock it around a few times."

A few thugs stepped forward, with bats and crowbars in their hands.

"Ooh," Loki laughed, "scary."

Because even in a human's body, the former Chaos God is more than a match for a bunch of thugs. He doesn't even need to use his enchanted cards, just his knowledge in street fighting. Hey, there exist people in the world who cannot be reasoned with. Loki is glad he looked over the Remembrance of Time which captured martial art fights.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a translucent figure flying over them. Several more appeared behind it. Loki frowned. Suddenly the lead one plummeted out of the sky, followed by the others in quick succession. They headed down straight down at Loki.

"What are you looking at?" demanded the man.

Loki quickly jumped away. The ground where he was just then exploded. He then back flipped as explosions erupted along the ground, following him.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the man, pulling out a silenced pistol.

The thugs gathered around also take out various weapons, including knives, bats and firearms.

"Your guns won't do shit, mate," Loki warned, "get out of here if you want to live!"

Loki then jumped back, and another explosion erupted from the ground.

The man glared at Loki, "This ain't over! Men, we're retreating!"

"Oh," Loki narrowed his eyes and smiled, "I say it is."

* * *

As the thugs and their Mafioso-eque boss ran with their tails between their legs, Loki looked at the spectres and grinned.

"Let's rock," he said, "punks."

Loki generates the same blue portal and walks through, vanishing from the human world. And appearing in Purgatorio. Looking up, he saw the culprits who caused the supernatural damage.

Hovering above him are a group of Infernal Demons, different to the ones he encountered at his apartment block. These are purple humanoids with flesh of steel. Rectangular plates of metal hung from their arms and red metallic crescent structures protruded from various parts of their bodies. Most of them carried single scythe, but two are armed with double barrel shotguns. A particularly large one led them. It carried a two headed scythe. A Hatred, leading a bunch of Hideous.

Loki takes out his cards, ready for a fight. The Hatred hissed and two scythe Hideous descended to the ground. Loki grinned as the demons approached. One Hideous screeched before it raised its scythe, in preparation for an overhead attack. But a card sliced into its head, embedding half of its length in the skull. The demon exploded into a shower of red particles and red crystalline orbs. Before the second demon could respond, Loki charged forward, cards in hand.

Loki executed a fast downward slash with the card in his right hand. The Hideous raised its scythe. Loki's arm was blocked, but the card still created a slash on the demon's head. But the Hideous didn't notice that Loki's left arm swung into action. Loki performed a fast sideward slash with it, the glowing card cutting across the demon's abdomen. He followed up the attack with a high kick which impacted the Hideous in the jaw. The demon staggered back.

Loki pulled out a card, preparing to throw it. But red glow caught his attention. Looking up, he saw that another Hideous pointed a double barrel shotgun at him. The red glow emanated from the barrel. Loki tossed the card up and pointed at it. Just as the demon fired his gun, the recoil pushing him back, a blue translucent barrier spread from the card. The shot destroyed the barrier, but not before losing its power. The Hideous snarled in frustration, but before it could attack, a glowing card sliced through the air. The Infernal barely had time to register the attack in its brain before the cards cut through its flesh. The demon also explodes into a shower of crystals.

But just before Loki could recover from his attack, the Hideous he kicked rejoined the battle. It swung its scythe in a horizontal arc. Loki raised his arms and blocked the attack, but the force of the hit still knocked him back quite a distance.

Loki grunted as he skidded back. That was careless of him. Looking up, he sees that he still has to face the Hatred, three scythe armed Hideous and a gun slinging Hideous. He former Chaos god grinned. This won't be too hard.

"Come at me," he taunted, "ma niggas."

Almost as if the demons understood his taunt, the Hatred growled. The three scythe Hideous swoop down from above. The first one performs an overhead swing, bringing his scythe down towards Loki. Loki stepped back, cleanly dodging the blow. The second Hideous lashed with a horizontal strike as it flew over the first Hideous's head. Loki ducked, the blade passing over his head. The third one attacked with a horizontal slash as well, swinging its scythe in from another direction.

This time Loki jumped over the attack.

"Gave over, bitches," he said, "die!"

He tosses a volley of cards. All three demons receive several card hits and explode.

"Only you two left," he muttered, "now let's make this quick."

The Hatred finally joined the battle, swooping down from above. It decelerated rapidly and stood before Loki. The demon is very tall. Then and again, Hatred were Hideous that survived by cannibalism, eating their brothers and sisters. It growled as it swung its scythe towards Loki.

Loki dodged the first swing, but the second one came immediately. Loki jumped back, but the Hatred's swing came hard and fast. Its scythe is double-headed, so the demon can spin it and deliver rapid slashes. That is what the Hatred did as it advanced, its spinning scythe slicing through concrete and metal. Meanwhile, the surviving Hideous followed nearby, waiting for an opening.

But it presented one itself. Because a card flew forward and cut into its head. The demon died, turning into the orbs. The Hatred continued its rapid assault. Loki smirked as he tossed a card at the demon. In one smooth upward swing, the Hatred intercepted the card. The card would have been sliced into two, but it exploded violently in a burst of blue flame. The Hatred staggered, knocked off balance by the explosion.

By the time it recovered, Loki was already behind him.

"Game over," he whispered, "it was fun while it lasted."

Before the demon could turn around, Loki tossed a handful of cards. All of them embedded themselves halfway in. They then glowed before exploding. The demon is blown into pieces its body parts scattering throughout the alley before disintegrating.

"That was easy," Loki said as he turned around, "better luck next time."

Loki looked around, making sure no one was in sight before he exited Purgatorio and finished his journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gates of Hell**

It is well into the night when Loki pushed open a wooden door. The room which the door opened to is a dark and dinky bar. Loud music blared out from large speakers, which seemed to have replaced the old fashioned Gramophone player. The carpet is dirty and Loki swore he could see blood stains. Men engaged in their drunken decadence, drinking and gambling over round wooden tables. At the back, a man stood behind a counter, mixing up a drink while chatting to another man. Loki walked towards them.

"Hey mate," he said, "I've got questions."

The man behind the counter, a tall black man with a tattoo on his bald head, frowned at Loki. He looked down at him, possible because he is more than two metres tall. Clad in in a leather outfit, he is menacing. The other man, a long haired, Caucasian who is almost as tall, wore military pants and army boots, topped with an old shirt and military style vest covered with pockets.

"What the fuck is a kid like you doing in a bar like this?" the first man asked, "At this hour of the night too."

"Well, Rodin," Loki said, "nothing much. Just asking about the local Infernals."

"You look familiar," the second man said, "have we met before?"

"You're the pervert," Loki said, "what's your name again?"

"Its YOU!" the man exclaimed, "Mouthy brat kid! And my name is Luka!"

"Calm down, Luka," Rodin said, "so, Sovereign One, to what do I owe the favor?"

"Eh," Loki shrugged, "just a question. Why are there so many fucking Infernals in New York?"

"What do you mean?" asked Luka, "And while you are here, why are you here?"

"Didn't I tell you I'll take a break from the worlds affairs?" asked Loki, "Well here I am, on my break. I'm currently in High School. Saint Aquinas State High. Jeanne teaches there, by the way."

"You think studying in high school is a break?" Luka asked, "Are you crazy?"

"It is better than sitting in Fimbulventr and doing jack shit," Loki snapped, "except now I am getting attacked by Infernals a lot. Why are there so many of the little punters? Just today I was attacked by a Hatred and his Hideous flunkies. It wasn't like this before."

"Huh," Rodin raised an eyebrow, "that is unusual. The last time Infernals and Laguna ventured into this world was before you guys defeated Loptr. That was because the Right Eye of Light was lost, resulting in the imbalance of power on Earth."

"But now," Loki said, "both Eyes have been erased from existence. So why are they appearing now?"

"No idea," Rodin shook his head, "perhaps Luka does?"

"Nope," Luka replied, "no clue. But I can look around. Infernals infesting this world is a serious concern."

"Well then," Rodin clapped his hands together, "now that you are here, do you need any weapons to deal with the demons? I have the finest weapons that Halos can buy."

"I don't have Halos," Loki muttered, "and I don't need your weapons. My cards are plenty."

"He is the good half of Aesir," Luka reminded Rodin, "the Chaos God who created the Eyes of the World. A bunch of Infernals shouldn't stop him."

"By the way, Luka," Loki asked, "why are you here?"

"Long story short," Luka said, "Bayonetta also noticed that Infernal activity is increasing in New York. That is why she sent Jeanne here. It's also why I am here, to pool information with Rodin and possibly Enzo. Say, how about you join us?"

"May as well," Loki shrugged, "it's not like I need to take time to study."

"Cocky kid," Luka nods at him, "you are a god after all."

"Anyway," Loki said, "I may as well leave now."

Loki said goodbye to Luka and Rodin before walking out of the Gates of Hell.

"Man," he complained, "that is a taxi trip wasted. And now I gotta go home. Which means another taxi trip. Fuck."

* * *

"Increased Infernal activity," Luka said, "you sure you don't know why?"

"Actually," Rodin said as he mixed up a drink, "I actually have a theory."

"Oh?" Luka asked, interested, "do tell."

"Since you know about the Trinity of Realities," Rodin explained, "I won't have to tell you that. This planet Earth of ours, is of the Chaos Realm, under the rule of the Chaos God Aesir. But his divine power, the Eyes of the World, have been erased. Without a Chaos ruler, Earth is wide open to being conquered by Light or Darkness."

"So," Luka replied, "very soon, the Angels of Paradiso and the Infernal Demons are going to invade Earth?"

"Possibly," Rodin nodded, "but it is all conjecture at this point. Aesir isn't the only deity on Earth, however. There are other spiritual being of Chaos origin and they are quite powerful."

"Like what?" asked Luka.

"Plenty of things," Rodin laughed, "things like spirits, deities and mythological creatures. But unlike the Angels of Paradiso or the Infernal Demons, they do not a have a centralized hierarchy."

"Isn't Aesir the god of this Realm?" asked Luka.

"Indeed," Rodin said, "but he did not rule over the lesser deities and spirits, and they did not obey him."

"How does this relate to increased Infernal activity?" asked Luka.

"I suspect that the Infernals are trying to isolate and eliminate the supernatural beings of Earth," Rodin said, "in preparation for an invasion. It would be a lot easier than taking on all of them at the same time. And Loki, being half of the former ruler of this Realm, would be on the top of their hit list."

"Fuck," Luka said, "you make it sound like the Third Armageddon."

"There was a Second Armageddon?" asked Rodin.

"There was almost one," Luka said, "when corrupted Balder tried to resurrect Jubileus. He wanted the Creator to recreate reality in the image of Paradiso."

"Well the Third Armageddon would be much worse," Rodin warned, "because the Infernals want to recreate reality in the image of Inferno."

"And you don't plan on telling Loki this?" asked Luka.

"Why?" asked Rodin, "The kid is on his break. We adults can solve this crisis. Besides, what I said was pure guesswork."

* * *

Loki paid the driver and stepped out of the taxi. Looking up at the apartment block and the night sky, he sighed. He better find out what the fuck was up with the Infernals before they became a real annoyance. A spectre caught his attention as it jumped off the top of the building, heading towards him.

"Fuck," he cursed, preparing to enter Purgatorio, "is there no end to my supernatural troubles?"

But his eyes widened as a massive humanoid angel shot over the building. The angel is massive, a giant compared to a human. It is clad in solid armor, wielded a massive sword and had its face on the surface of the shield. Another smaller face can be seen at the base of the blade of his sword. Loki growled as he remembered the angel.

But his eyes widened as a massive humanoid angel shot over the building. The angel is massive, a giant compared to a human. It is clad in solid armor, wielded a massive sword and had its face on the surface of the shield. Meaning it lacked a head. Another smaller face can be seen at the base of the blade of his sword. Loki growled as he remembered the angel from Fimbulventr. Almost two decades ago, while he and Bayonetta tried to reach the top of the mountain, the angel sliced the bridge into pieces before fighting the duo. The angel was destroyed in the end.

But this time, Loki isn't sure that he can win. Valor is a First Sphere Cherubim, a rank of powerful angels who are exceeded only by the Seraphim and the Auditio. While fending off incoming evils with the shield, Valor will eliminate its enemy with a single blow of its sword, claiming victory for those with a strong-held faith.

The first spectre slowed down as it approached the ground and landed. Loki gasped as he saw the creature. It is more of a human, a young woman with flame colored hair and eyes, dressed in a blouse, short pleated skirt, high heels and stockings. A pair of fox ears protruded from her head and nine fox tails jutted from behind her. The woman also wore the golden gauntlets that is seen on the angel Valor. She looks up before darting to her side in quick burst of speed and taking flight again, riding on a gust of wind.

The face on the angel's shield smirked as it swung its colossal golden sword at the woman. She read the attack and moved back. But she didn't anticipate the sword to grow in length. The edge smashed into her and sent her flying in the direction of Loki. Loki raised his hand to block, but the woman passed through him. He forgot that he is not in Purgatorio and thus cannot be affected by being inside the dimension. But the blast crater she made upon impact with the ground is a reminder that inanimate objects are still affected.

Loki entered Purgatorio and hurried over to the crater. The woman pushed herself to her feet. To have taken a direct hit by a Valiantium Blade and still be standing is an incredible achievement. But looking closer, Loki can see that some of her skin has been ripped off parts of her body by the sword and impact. She appeared to be mechanical under the skin, with an internal frame of a golden alloy and "flesh" of a pale plastic-like substance, accompanied by glowing blue power cores. The mechanical components seemed eerily familiar. As did her golden clock, which is attached above her left breast.

"What are you?" asked Loki.

"Worry about that Valor," the woman said, pointing at the massive Cherub, "because he is coming this way."

Loki turned back to the Valor, who descended until he landed on the road. The asphalt crumbled under his feet and several car alarms went off.

"Hmph," the face on the shield said, "Sovereign One, this battle is of no concern to you. Now step aside as I destroy this Heretic's Creation."

"Heretic's Creation?" Loki said, looking back to the woman, "That woman was created by a human? I thought she was a Chinese fox spirit."

"Japanese, actually," the woman said, "I am a Kitsune, not a Hu Li Jing."

"Silence, fool!" the angel bellowed as he swung his sword down towards the pair. Both Loki and woman jumped away from the sword, which cut into the asphalt like a hot knife through butter.

"Calm down, mate!" Loki exclaimed as he took out his cards.

The angel pulled its sword from the ground and tossed the shield at the two. Loki jumps onto a wall and runs up it while robo-kitsune simply goes airborne. She held her hands close together and flame gathered between them, accumulating into a glowing orb. Just as the Valor's shield returned to the body, she tossed the orb at it. The ball of flame speeds through the air like a blazing comet before colliding with the face on the shield. A violent explosion erupted on the face as the ball turned into a burst of flame which splashed across the shield. The face on the shield expressed surprise.

But the Valor immediately swung its sword into action, doubling its length as he attempted to slice the woman. She dodged as the blade sliced through the building, cutting through the concrete and steel, missing Loki by less than a metre.

"Watch it, mate!" Loki shouted as he tossed four Chaos infused cards at the angel. Explosions splash across the Valor, but the armor held strong.

Robo-kitsune hovered a few metres above Loki. She takes out a poker chip and holds it high above her head.

"LEVANAEL!" she shouted.

The poker chip glowed blue, as did her exposed power cores and a patch of sky above the Valor. A colossal beam of light descended from the heaven. But the angel swung its sword up and held it there. The beam of energy was split by the sword and impact on the ground on either side of the Valor, opening up two massive trenches in the asphalt.

"Was that your best shot?" the Valor asked when the beam completely dissipated.

But just as he finished speaking, a golden projectile shot through the sky, so fast that it is seen as a beam of light. It hit the Valor in the right eye. The projectile cracked open the plaster like face, exposing a telescope lens like structure. The arm holding the shield weakened for a split second.

"What was that?" asked Loki.

"That would be the Gunungsin," robo-kitsune replied, " _he_ is here."

* * *

One and a half kilometres away, on the top of a building, a man lying prone in the shadows of a billboard and aiming a rifle smiled, though his face is hidden by shadow. The Denel NTW-14.5 is massive, about two metres long with a one point two metre long barrel. A 8 × 56 Lynx telescopic sight sat on top of the rifle. 군웅신 is embossed into the side in gold and 軍雄神 on the other side, also in gold. Thin smoke curled out of the muzzle and the muzzle brake of the barrel. Two female looking androids lay on either side of the man, but they appeared to be generic mass produced versions instead of custom made like Kuzunoha and Eveshka. They are wore body suits instead of actual clothing, with softly glowing strips in a style reminiscent of computer circuits.

"Impact confirmed," the one on the left, peering through a tactical spotting scope, said.

"I know," the man said, "hey girl, another one."

The other, with an XM-8 rifle slung from her shoulder, appeared to be busy. She takes out a piece of rolling paper and flattens it on the ground.

"What flavour?" she asked.

"I'll go with Burning Shadows," the man replied as he operated the bolt on the rifle, loading the next round into the chamber.

The android nodded as she took a spray can with a strip running down the side, the red light indicating it is half full. She then sprayed a liberal amount of red powder onto the paper before rolling it up and offering it to the man. The man flicked the butt of his cigarette away and accepted the new cigarette from the machine. He licked the edge of the paper before putting the cigarette in his mouth. The android then took out a lighter and turned it on. The flickering flame briefly illuminated the man's face, which is still largely obscured.

He inhaled deeply before exhaling a cloud of red smoke that glowed red dimly.

"Wooooh," he said, "that is much better. Now for the next shot."

* * *

The Valor continued fighting the woman and Loki, but a second round cracked the face on the shield, followed quickly by a third.

"Damned Heretic," the Valor hissed, "the light of Paradiso shall destroy him!"

"Who is this Heretic you speak of?" asked Loki.

"That is of no importance to you, Sovereign One," the Valor replied.

The angel took to the air and sped towards the direction the shots came from.

"What now?" asked Loki.

"I continue fighting," the robo-kitsune said, "so long, kid."

Before Loki could respond, she takes off on a burst of hot air.

"I haven't even asked for your name…" Loki muttered.

But he had an idea of who she may be. And he feels that he should really meet with the Heretic who created her.

* * *

 **Another chapter up, comrades. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heretic Hunt**

Within Paradiso, there are said to be secret rooms known as Alfheim, where angels gather and hold their banquets. The Porta del Paradiso created by man are said to mimic the entrances to these Alfheim. Legend has it that if someone were to stumble across one of these portals while in Purgatorio, they may enter an Alfheim, upon which the angels would entertain the lost visitor and bless them justly.

Within Purgatorio, there exist Muspelheims, the Chaos counterpart of the Light Alfheims. Whereas Alfheims are closed off dimension bubbles that resembled Paradiso, Muspelheims are dimensional bubbles of Purgatorio. The main difference is that Muspelheims have a clear boundary, marked by a barrier of swirling blue gases of different luminosities, markedly resembling the atmosphere of a gas giant planet.

This Muspelheim is a dimensional mirror image of Vigrid. More specifically, the Vigrid Air Base, including a runway and a hangar. Inside the hangar, robo-kitsune lay on a raised platform. A huge array of machines loomed over her. Some resembled tools used by surgeons to perform operations while others are little more than power tools used by tradesmen.

"Holy Jubileus," a man said as he operated a computer terminal, looking at the array of screen in front of him, "this is the first time I have seen you take such a beating."

"Is it bad?" asked the machine.

The man at the terminal stood up and turned around, revealing himself to be Dae-jeong.

"Not really," he said, "most of the damage is done to the plastic flesh which covers your frame. Being made of Valiantium, your frame only sustained superficial cuts. Your Chaos Cores are intact too. But seriously, don't risk yourself so much, Kuzunoha."

"Why?" asked robo-kitsune.

"Because you are not invincible," Dae-jeong replied, sitting back down, "and damage takes time to repair. And resources. The material which makes your flesh is different to the material I use for the androids I sell."

Kuzunoha's ears twitched, "Yeah, okay."

"No, seriously," Dae-jeong continued, "I literally have to peel the skin off Third Sphere angels and remold them for your frame. And as for the Valiantium, I have to kill Valors and Valiants to harvest the metals from the swords. That metal is reserved for making ammunition and armor. Anyway, I won't be able to continue with proper repairs until I harvest some angel flesh."

"What?" Kuzunoha sat up, swishing her nine tails, "That means I have to walk around without my beautiful features visible?"

Dae-jeong laughed before continuing, "No one else can see your pretty face. Unless both you and the other person are in Purgatorio, you will look like a generic Puella. And no one can enter Purgatorio these days."

Kuzunoha huffed. Puellas are one of the variety of robotic constructs created by Dae-jeong, called Ancillas. The former is Latin for maid and the latter maidservant. Puellas are the most basic, built to serve as maids capable of doing repetitive chores and are available on the market. They are made of plastic and metal alloys, powered by electrical motors. They are also unable to enter Purgatorio. Initially, Dae-jeong offered them with more human like features, with skin that actually looked like skin and eyes that actually looked like eyes. But then the "uncanny valley" became an issue. The Puellas resembled humans to a close degree yet did not perfectly mimic them, which made them creepy and repulsive. So Dae-jeong changed the skin and eyes, which lowered the creep factor to acceptable levels, if only barely.

Imperator, which is Latin for Commander, is the class of Ancilla that Kuzunoha belonged to. Like the Venator (hunter), Imperators possess Valiantium frames and are powered by Chaos Cores. Chaos Cores absorb Chaos energy, which exist naturally in the human world and Purgatorio. A form of free energy that conspiracy theorists drool over, they provide an unlimited source of power. But Imperators have marble-like flesh harvested from angels instead of flesh of man-made products. Their Chaos Cores also contain the spiritual energy of the souls that resided in the robotic vessel. Indeed, the three Imperators are the only Ancillas which possessed souls. Kuzunoha is a kitsune, Evesha a Rusalka and Ao Ding a dragon.

"Now, Kuzunoha," Dae-jeong said, "until I kill some more angels, you are going to have to stay here."

"Aww," Kuzunoha moaned, her fox ears flattening against her head, "that is going to suck."

Her ears and tails then perked up as she remembered something, "Ah, wait. I forgot to tell you something. There is a boy who can enter see into and enter Purgatorio. He look around fifteen years old, kinda cute. He has brown hair and eyes, but they changed color when he entered Purgatorio."

"Another one who can enter Purgatorio?" Dae-jeong asked, "Who?"

Kuzunoha pointed at the terminal screen. The screen changed from displaying the schematics of Kuzunoha to an image of Loki.

"Loki Jefferson," Kuzunoha said, "we met him briefly at Saint Aquinas High."

"Ah yes," Dae-jeong smiled, "that kid."

"Could he be another Lumen Sage?" asked Kuzunoha, "Or another Umbra Witch? Maybe another Lumen other than Balder survived the Clan Wars."

"Normally, I'd say Lumen," Dae-jeong said, "because he is a guy. But Balder survived the Clan Wars five hundred years ago and he looks like a saggy anemic old man who could die of a stroke any moment. Loki doesn't look like that."

"Maybe he smokes powdered Orbs and Halos like you," Kuzunoha smirked, "to replenish his vitality. That is what got you into deep shit with your higher ups, did it not?"

"Yeah, that was eight centuries ago," Dae-jeong laughed, "but I don't regret anything. Loki Jefferson, huh? I'll get Eveshka or Ao Ding to keep an eye on her."

 **SPACE**

The next day, Loki arrived at school early. Jeanne, is already in the classroom. She pored over a sheet of paper.

"Morning miss," Loki said, "I have a question to ask."

"Does this have something to do with the Valor?" asked Jeanne, "Because it really kicked up a storm. I was going to intercept it, but someone with a really powerful long range weapon beat me to the angel."

"Yes," Loki said, "but anyway, in the history of Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages, was there ever a Heretic?"

Jeanne frowned, "A Heretic, what do you mean?"

"The Valor got into a fight with an android," Loki explained, "and he claimed she was built by a Heretic."

"Hmm," Jeanne frowned, "a Heretic. That is something you should ask a Lumen Sage, because we Umbrans don't use that term. But there are no Lumen Sages in this world. As a generic term, Lumens used it to describe any religion that does not involve the Angels of Paradiso. So basically, anyone who used magic that is neither tied to Paradiso or Inferno fits the term. Why are you interested?"

"Because," Loki said, "the android reminded me of Dae-jeong Nam's robots. I suspect that Dae-joeng is the Heretic and that he is a Lumen Sage."

"A survivor of the Clan Wars?" Jeanne asked, "I thought Balder was the only survivor and that was because he was exiled and thus escaped the slaughter. Another Lumen? Unlikely. Umbra Witches were sent out around the world to hunt for Sages. We almost certainly slaughtered all of them."

"So, what about Dae-jeong?" asked Loki, "Can we get into contact with him?"

Jeanne shook her head, "Strangely, no. The guy is a complete enigma. There is no postal address, email address or phone number from him. He doesn't even run a business. His reputation is built entirely on word of mouth. To my knowledge, the only way is to send him a message via an error report if one of the school's supercomputers suffered a malfunction. But now that you speak of him, I think he might actually be a magic user. I think he might have something to do with all the Infernal activity. I will inform Bayonetta and Luka about this."

As more students arrived, the two stopped talking. Loki noticed that a student he never saw before entered the room. She is a young girl with a slender build, remarkably tall for a fifteen year old, almost as tall as himself. A height approaching a metre eighty isn't common in girls of her age. Grey eyes peered out from under the bangs of her long white hair. The guys in the room either stared at her or took peeks as they tried and failed to maintain their discipline.

As the bell went off for the beginning of homeroom checks, Jeanne proceeded to mark the presence of students and inform them of news of the day. She also handed out a sheet, saying that students should join an after school club or create a new one. A decision has to be made by tomorrow.

"Now," she said, "as you can see, we have a new student. Introduce yourself, girl."

"Hello," she said "I am Sarah Davington. My brother Remes Davington and I moved here recently. Pleased to meet you all. I hope to do well in high school and make some friends."

Loki nodded at the self-introduction. This girl is definitely going to be getting attention. If his brother looked anything like her, the same would apply to him. Humans are superficial creatures, after all. Jeanne would be the object of affection for all the male teachers in the school if she wasn't more than two metres high and replaced her casually dismissive face with a smiling one. Actually, it wouldn't matter. Guys don't like dating women taller than themselves and Jeanne is in that category for every man in the school.

 **SPACE**

At lunch time, Loki headed towards Jeanne's office. He hand an idea regarding the afterschool club. But as he walked down a corridor, he caught sight of Sarah. She is surrounded by the three guys, who seemed to be harassing her. As he walked closer, he recognized them. The three thugs who picked on Bob Kerrigan.

"Hey," one of them said, "you wanna come and hang with us?"

"Eh?" Sarah said, "No thanks, I am waiting for my brother."

"Then," another one said "you mind if we stay with you?"

"Yes," she said, "sorry, but my brother is rather defensive of me. He might get the wrong idea if you hang around."

Loki snorted. That girls is either naïve or vain. Those three guy are bad news. Anyone who has links to armed Mafia dudes are not nice. But that was none of his business. She is old enough to take responsibility for herself. As Loki walked closer, one of the guys noticed him.

"It's you!" he shouted.

"It's not 'you', mate," Loki replied casually, "it's Loki."

"Shut up!" the second guy said, "You are a freak!"

"That's not nice," Loki said, "just because I am a fifteen year old who is a metre eighty six doesn't mean I am freaky."

"Shut up!" the first guy said, "You know what I mean."

"For fuck sake," Loki said, "You know what? I am just going to leave you."

He turned away from the group and left, continuing to the office.

"Little kids and girls," he muttered, "those are the kind of people the bullies pick on?"

As he knocked on the door leading to Jeanne's office, he saw a reflection in the glass. Looking back, he saw a man standing by Sarah's side. If Sarah was tall, then the man is huge. He isn't as tall as Jeanne, but he isn't that far off. Like her, the man had long hair that reached down to his waist. But his muscular frame and strong masculine facial features showed that he was a man. He appeared to be rebuking the bullies. He must be Remes Davington, coming to the defense of his sister.

"Come in," Jeanne said before looking up from her desk, "oh, Loki."

"Just here with an idea for the after school club," he said, "we'll make one where we can study the movements of the Infernals and fight them when the time arises."

"Yeah," Jeanne said, "good idea. Since we are allowed to go off campus for the clubs, it gives us an excuse to find a secluded spot and enter Purgatorio. But one problem."

"What?" asked Loki.

"What are you going to call it?" asked Jeanne, "And how are you going to convince the school that it is a legit activity? We can't call it the 'supernatural investigation club' and claim we are looking for demons and killing them."

"Simple," Loki replied, "call it the Journalism Club and say it is where we study journalism and photography techniques. And this gives us an excuse to bring Luka in. He is a well-known journalist under the Ithavoll group, yes? I expect he will be helpful in investigating the Infernal activity."

"Hmm," Jeanne smiled, "an excellent idea. So tomorrow, I will submit the application for the so-called Journalism Club. Tonight I will contact Luka about our plan and report this to Bayonetta."

"Anyway," Loki said, "that's all. I'll be gone now."

"See ya," Jeanne said as she looked down at her papers.

Loki turned and left the office. He got a nasty surprise, because next to the Davingtons, there stood a Fearless and Fairness. Even though the angels are inside Purgatorio, their presence was a shock to Loki. Did they come here to hunt him, as revenge for interfering with the Valor? But that didn't make sense, because Paradiso should have sent more reinforcements. The two angels didn't pay attention to anyone and did not appear to be hostile.

Loki is stuck as to what he should do. Should he call Jeanne or fight them himself? No,it would be unwise to make himself a target of both Paradiso and Inferno. The Valor showed no interest in harming Loki, and he decided to not push his luck with the angels. Pretending he didn't see anything, he continued on his way.


End file.
